Different Times Same Feeling of Unconditional Love
by DeathBlossom18
Summary: My First attempt at a time travel fic. PLease read and i hope you enjoy. Pairings: OrochimaruxFemGaara, strange, yes, check it out though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of the naruto characters.

**Summary: **a story of forbidden love, and a travel through time. Rating not yet determined.. Femgaaraxorochimaru. wierd couple i know, but please read!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The birth of a demon, shukaku's rebirth

**Normal Pov.**

The Kazekage, was a very proud man, and powerful at that. he never liked to be proven wrong. Anyone who dares cross him surely paid for their crimes. He, being the Kazekage and all was very busy, and had many things that required his attention. Now, he, with the approval of (some) of the council is working on his secrete 'project' if you will. creating a secret weapon for the village of the sand. This weapon requires sacrafice, and what better than his own flesh and blood.

**Kazekage's Pov.**

'yes, if this goes as planned, i will be unstoppable, the other villages will cower before me.' i think, an ugly smirk growing on my face.

"Kazekage-sama, everything is complete and ready, just give your word." one of my best, and most 'trusted' ninja's say, appearing before me.

"prepare the room, and her condition?." i ask lowly.

"she, didn't survive the procedure i'm afraid." he says.

"i see.......make sure...she is disposed of." i tell him.

"hai!" he says dissapearing once more. i sigh looking out at the full moon.

'this is for the greater good of this village. for too long have other villages made a mockery of us, now we are invincible. just know there was a time, that i did love you, i will never forgive this thing for taking your life...even if he is my own creation.' i think bitterly. i straighten my robes, and grab a few scrolls, i hastily make my departure, locking the door behind me.

'they will cower before my knees, that's for damn sure.' i think, grinning madly.

**Normal Pov.**

"it's a girl sir." one of the ninjas say. the Kazekage looks displeased.

"continue with the proceedure, make sure this doesn't get out." he says darkly.

"ah, hai! but what should we tell the others?" the ninja asks. the Kazekage turns his angry eyes to him, making him shiver.

"looks like Kankuro and Temari have a new baby......._brother_" he says, chuckling.

"sir? but she's not a bo-" the ninja says.

"i know damn well that, that thing isn't a boy! however, what good will it do if i have another useless girl, i have one i don't need another women around......however, a simple genjutsu should cover it." he yells.

"but i don't understand why you hid-" the ninja doesn't finish as he's hit with a powerful blow from the kazekage.

"i have plans for the future concerning this demon. the only way for it to work, is if it's male. because it's not, i'll have to make the illusion that it is, until my plans are completed. get out of my sight you insolent fool,don't ever question my intentions again are we clear?! i finshi the sealing myself." he yells, in rage. the ninja before him cowers, and with a squeaked 'hai' disapears.

**Timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeski[timeskiptimeskiptimeskip **

**Four Years Later; Gaara's Pov.**

"- i've always hated you Gaara. you took away my sister...*couch*" Yashimaru says, struggling to breath.

"n-no, you...but you said you loved me." i say in fear, and confusion.

"i lied........i-it's time. Just die DEmon!!!!!" he screams. my eyes widen as bombs explode. my sand; like always, comes up to protect me from the debris. tears like waterfalls run down my face.

"no...no NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i scream. my eyes burn with hate, and the sand slowly carves into my forehead, the pain not even hurting me.

**"yes Gaara, let your hate build. i told you they hated you. you didn't listen did you." **a dark voice says to me.

"i-i'm sorry mother.....i will not disobey you anymore." i say, my tears stopped flowing.

**"good, that's right my child, prove our existance to everyone, let noone get in **_**OUR way,**_** they will regret ever betraying us." **'mothers' voice says to me. i feel a huge, sickening grin grow on my face.

"yes...they will pay, every single one of them." i mutter, for some reason i start laughing loudly, tears coming out the corners of my eyes.

'you wanted a demon father....you've got it.' i think laughing even harder.

* * *

**End. PLease review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of the naruto characters, except for the few i created to move the story along.

**Summary: **a story of forbidden love, and a travel through time. Rating not yet determined.. Femgaaraxorochimaru. wierd couple i know, but please read!!!!!!!!

** i actually typed this story 2 years ago, but i never got around to publishing it. Enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Baki-sensei

**Normal Pov.**

As of now, the Kazekage was not a very happy person. Not only did he have another failed assasination attempt on his 'son', but so far no-one seems to want to take on team gaara, for fear of the demon.

"damn.......well i suppose it doesn't matter, at least some of my plans seem to be following through." he muses to himself.

"Kazekage-sama, _he _is here." a tall, lean man says. he has brown hair and his right eye is gone, thus his eye is closed.

"ah, well, let us not keep him waiting; allow him to come in shiori-san." the kazekage says in a sickly sweet voice.

"hai!" shiori says. not a moment after and the legendary snake sanin enters the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, pleasure to see you." the Kazekage says, bowing slightly. Orochimaru smirks darkly.

"but of courssse, now i do believe we are here for a reasson yesssss?" he says, drawing out the 's'. orochimaru sits infront of his desk as they go over the details of the invasion.

**Gaara's Pov.**

my eyes narrow, as i try to size up the man infront of me. He's tall and built, as far as i can tell is bald, his head is covered. his face is blank much like my own, though i can see - much to my delight- the fear in his eyes he so desperately trys to hide.

"i am your sensei-" he starts.

' no shit sherlock' i think smirking inwardly.

" - and from now on you'll be taking orders from me." he says his voice tight. my stare turns to a growl.

"i take orders from no one, not even the Kazekage." i say, my sand shifting slightly. he stands his ground and clears his throught.

"yes, well i'm in charge now, and you'll just have to get used to that kid." he says, his eyes challenging me. i smirk widely.

"i'll admit, you are bold, to challenge me; clearly you have no idea with what you're dealing with." i tell him, accepting his challenge.

"i know exactly what you are, the sand demon." he says. i snort.

"damn straight, my sand is just itching to kill you right now, but that would cause problems i'm not really in the mood to deal with." i tell him. loosing disinterest i walk away. i hear my siblings speak up.

"consider yourself lucky...Baki-sensei." temari says.

"yea, not many can say they dared challenge gaara and lived, or at least come out without being seriously injured." Kankuro speaks. i smirk, at least they know their place, i've taught them well; never cross a demon.

"hmm...." is all Baki says. my sand shifts and forms around me, and i dissapear.

* * *

**End. PLease review. tell me what you think, please don't be too harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i don't own any of the naruto characters, except for the few i created to move the story along.

**Summary: **a story of forbidden love, and a travel through time. Rating not yet determined.. Femgaaraxorochimaru. wierd couple i know, but please read!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3: What is....he?!?

**Normal Pov.**

"Get back here you little brat!" Sakura yells chasing Konohamaru, her fist raised.

"ahh, no way you crazy lady!" He yells back, running faster and turning the corner. He bumps into a hard object falling to the ground.

"hey kid, why don't you watch where your going?" Kankuro Says lifting Konohamaru up by his shirt.

"hey put me down!" he yells.

"watch where your going you little punk!" Kankuro yells raising his fist.

"hey! you, big tall and ugly! put him down!" Naruto yells coming to a stop.

"yea, it was just an accident, it's all my fault." Sakura pleads to him.

"your fault huh, well lucky for you i don't hit girls." Kankuro says.

"you big idiot, stop this now, Gaara might come." Temari says, hitting Kankuro on his head. He sends a glare her way.

"hn.....drop the kid" Sasuke says throwing a rock to Kankuro's head. Sasuke jumps down to land infront of naruto and sakura.

"hmph! another one, it's punks like you that i just love to beat up." He says smirking.

"i'd like to see you try." Sasuke challenges.

"Kankuro! put the boy down..." A dark low voice says. Kankuro shivers in fear and let's the kid go.

"G-gara, i-i'm sorry i was just pl-" He trys to say his eyes widening in fear.

"shut up, your an idiot, and a disgrace to our village." Gaara says, dissappearing only to reappear infron of his team.

"you right, i am stupid.." Kankuro says softly.

"h-hey Gaara..." Temari mutters. Gaara just glares at her.

"let's go..." Gaara says turning around.

"h-hey wait! You from sand, why a-are you here?" Sakura speaks up, her voice shaking at Gaara hard stare.

"obviously We're here for the chuunin exams, these are our passes." Temari says. Sakura nods slowly. Gaara once more turns to leave.

"you there, what's your name?" Sasuke speaks up.

"who m-me?" Temari asks blushing slightly.

"hn...no the one with the gourd on his back." He answers.

"i'm interested in knowing who you are as well." Gaara answers.

"My name is Subaku no Gaara..." He says.

"hn..Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke say smirking.

"hey don't you want to know my name?!" Naruto shouts.

"....i could care less." Gaara answers, dissappearing in a swirl of sand, along with his team.

'man, why does everyone want to know that teme!' Naruto thinks sulking. Sakura turns to Sasuke only to find him gone.

"aww he's gone..." Sakura whines.

"you can come hang out with me Sakura-chan." Naruto offers. Sakura gives him a nasty look before leaving.

"in you dreams..." she says to his crestfallen face.

'hn...that boy, Gaara something wasn't right, he's definately hiding something i can feel it.' Sasukethink furrowing his brows.

"if i didn't know any better, i'd say he was wearing a genjutsu.....but to hide what exactly?" hesay outloud. Shaking his

head he get up from his posistion and head towards the training grounds.

**Gaara's Pov. **

"Sasuke Uchiha.....it will be a pleasure fighting you." i say to myself, a smirk growing on my face.

**"just imagine how his precious blood will taste.."**Shukaku's voice says in my head. I grin wider agreeing with her.

"let's go, it's been awhile since we've spilled blood" i tell her.

**"human blood? won't you get in trouble.." **She questions.

"you actually care?....but no, animal, we don't want to cause more trouble then that idiot brother of mine has." i tell her. I open my room door, only to come face to face with Temari.

"hn...something you need?" i ask raising my 'brow'. I can practically smell the fear on her.

"just wanted to make sure you were still here, um w-were going to eat dinner soon, i thought you'd...." she trails.

"hmph! you obviously thought wrong, why would i want to spend time with any of you, especially you." i say shoving her out of the way.

"w-what is your problem with m-me!" she yells, stuttering. i stop in my tracks and slowing turn to her.

'growing a back-bone eh? that will only get you killed dear sister.' i think, holding in a smirk.

"...the answer is simple, you are worthless, a disgrace to all shinobi....you are a women..." i say glaring at her. She glares back holding back tears.

"are you sure those are your words, or fathers?" she asks. My eyes widen then narrow as sand wraps around her.

"You need to learn to hold you tongue _sister_, or have you forgotten you place, never question me again, or i will kill you, are we clear?" i snarl at her.

**"rip her limb, from limb, make her bleed." **I hear shukaku rage.

'no, i believe she got the point.' i think silencing the voice. Temari slowly nods and i drop her to the floor. i let the sand swirl around me and i dissapear, not missing her hate filled look.

* * *

**End. somehow it didn't turn out the way i wanted it; tell me what you think. R&R!!**


End file.
